Ghosts of the Past
by AwkwardMachete
Summary: Meet my OC, Arielle Ray Schneider. Read how she copes with fitting into a group of unorthodox Mercenaries after experiencing a life of crime. "Soon I was one of the most wanted criminals in Europe. I had authorities from Britain, France, Germany and Russia after me, hot on my heals. The country who caught me and brought me in had the satisfaction of putting a bullet in my skull"
1. Chapter 1

**My OC:**

Name: Arielle Ray Schneider

Gender: Female

Age: 20

D.O.B: October 10th 1994

P.O.B: Stuttgart, Germany

Hair: Medium brown, reddish in sunlight, collarbone length

Eyes: Medium green, almond shaped

Height: 5 ft 3

Weight/ Build: 9st, petite but strong

Shoe Size: 5

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Tattoos: Cluster of stars on left hip bone, small sugar skull on right side of ribs

Piercings: right side of nose, two piercings on each ear lobe

Scars: some on back, arms, legs and torso of varying length, thickness, size

Writing Hand: Right handed


	2. Chapter 2

**My OC:**

Personal Favourites;

Music Genre(s): She enjoys all type of music but Heavy Metal is her top favourite

Band(s): Rammstein, Metallica, Slayer, Led Zeppelin, Pantera

Book(s): The Machinegunners by Robert Westall, White Line Fever by Lemmy

Film(s): Kill Bill Vol. 1 and 2, Casino Royale, London Boulevard

TV Show(s): Miami Ink, CSI series

Drink(s): Monster Energy, Jack Daniels

Food(s): Noodles, Oranges, Coconuts, Chicken

Colour(s): Purple, Red, Blue

Flower(s): Black, Red or Tea Roses, White Lilies

Animal(s): Bats, Geckos, Penguins

Video Game(s): Nazi Zombies, Bioshock, Final Fantasy series

Comic Book(s): Deadpool, Spiderman

Super Hero(es): Deadpool, Batman

Gun/ Weapon(s): Sniper Rifle, HK21, Thompson, Dragunov


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is it. There's no goin' back now. I've packed up my small amount of belongings and got myself to the train station. From there I got a train though the roasting New Mexican desert. After a four hour journey, I was left at an abandoned station to wait for my "escort". Slight worry and doubt began to bubble in my stomach. Maybe this wasn't a job I accepted. Maybe it was just a ruse to capture me. I mean, I _had _been on the run for six years. Well, I'd give 'em a good fight. I was armed plenty, secretly of course. Heh.

I kicked an old rusted soda can off the busted platform with my dusty military boots. I was glad there was a rickety bench in the shade to sit on. I mightn't have been wise to set out into the desert in black military boots, black albeit slightly ripped at the knees, skinny jeans, red tank top and a black leather jacket. However, these were the only suitable clothes I had and I'd ditched my old ones before I left. Anyhow, I was told in the ominous letter I'd received that I'd be given a uniform for this mysterious job I accepted. _If _it was a real job. Sighing I sat down, looking out to the horizon through my black aviators. I lit a cigarette. They always calm me. Sure, I'm worried. I may have walked into a trap of death here, and if it wasn't then I was getting impatient, waiting for this escort.

It was about, mid-afternoon by the time a beat up pick-up truck drove up to the old station. Tipping my head forward from where I'd been leaning back, almost dosing, I saw the guy get out the truck. He wasn't too tall. Kind of stocky. He wore a red shirt and black overalls with knee pads, a yellow hardhat, goggles, work boots, and one yellow rubber work glove on his right hand, which I thought odd. I mean why one? Also, how was he not overheating in those layers. I wasn't used to this heat. He slowly stalked over to me, lowering his goggles. We looked each other up and down.

"Uh? Schneider? Arielle Ray Schneider?", he asked. He had a distinct Texan accent.

I smirked. "Ja. That's me. And you are?", I said coolly.

His eyes widened slightly. "Ah. German. I should have guessed, what with the name", he chuckled. "Name's Dell Conagher. But you can called me Engineer or Engie as everyone else does back at the base. And speaking of, we better head on back. It'll be getting dark soon. I'm guessing you're pretty tired and hungry, pardner?" he said as we got into the truck.

I raised the small hip flask I took from my jeans pocket. Taking a swig of the smooth whiskey I replied, "Nein. I'm prepared". He laughed and quipped back, "Jack Daniels. I can smell it from here. Nice choice. Gotta lot of respect for a lady who likes her whiskey but I advise food anyway. You're awful thin". I just gave a look from the corner of my eye. I'd rather not tell anyone of my past or why I was the way I was. This job and it was real, offered me a new identity and a chance of a life with a clean slate and I wasn't about to pass it up. Also, with the hefty pay check that came with this contract, I could afford better things for myself unlike before. Sitting back in the passenger seat, I smiled. Maybe things were going to get better and with that almost comforting thought, I decided to dose until we got to the base in a small New Mexican town called TeuFort.


	4. Chapter 4

I was jolted awake by the truck driving over a boulder in the road. I sighed and looked over to Engie.

"Ya'll alright there?", he asked smiling softly.

"Ja. How far are we now?", I asked looking out the car window.

"Not too far now, ten minutes I would say and just in time. Dinner is usually served soon", he said smiling.

My stomach grumbled on cue. I looked down at my belly to which Engie laughed.

"Hungry too? Good, you need to be fed up a bit, no offence honey but you are quite small. Ya don't have a eatin' disorder, do ya?" he asked, concerned.

My eyes widened at such a ridiculous question. I looked over quickly and replied, "Christ, no! There.. I.. Just.. The past few years, due to circumstances, there wasn't a lot of food going spare..", I replied sighing. I really wish I hadn't had to tell him that. The less anyone at this base knows of my past, the better. Engie just nodded and returned to concentrating on the road, a look of pity painted on his face. Fucking great. That's all I needed, is bloody pity. I don't need pity from anyone. I can handle myself. I sighed at my inner monologue. My stubborn independence. Just like Mother. My heart clenched. No. No. Schneider, you must not get sentimental and emotional now. Not in this stranger's car. You have an impression to make. A team full of men except you, you must prove you are not a weak, submissive little kitten that they'll assume you to be. Tough, this is what you need to be. Mikilos would be telling you to pull yourself together. You must, for Mother, Father, Nikolai and Collette. With that thought, steeling my emotions I was relieved to see that we were pulling up to the base. I wanted a shower and a good sleep.

"Engie, I'll come inside in a minute. I need a smoke", I said lighting up.

"Ah, Spy smokes everywhere all the time. Just come inside", he said heading for the door. I followed, sucking on that fantastic cigarette. I was confused though. Spy? Who's he?

I followed Engie down a hallway to a set of swinging doors. We entered a large, communal room. I dropped my cigarette in surprise.

"We're here fellas!" he shouted, to seven other men who all turned and instantly stared at me. I could feel their eyes on me, it was just like.. No. Don't think of it. Lets just get these tedious introductions done.

Now the men were surrounding me, looking me up and down. I didn't feel self conscious per se but, I felt like I was a piece of meat. Oh, I'd better introduce myself.

"Uh, hallo. I believe I'm the Tactician for red team", I said awkwardly.

"OH MEIN GOTT! SHE'S GERMAN! ANOZHER GERMAN ON ZHE TEAM!", a loud German voice shouted from the back of the group. I had to laugh. Soon the others were chuckling too.

"So, who's the other German then?", I enquired with a smile. This was going well so far.

"Zhat vould be me! I am zhe Medic und I am overjoyed to have a fellow German here", he babbled as he stepped forward.

I smiled at him. He was older. I'd say early forties. He had dark hair, greying ever so slightly at the temples and small glasses. He was tall, slim but with quite broad shoulders. He was probably far stronger than he seemed. Must be a German thing as I was the same. I pointed this out in our native language and soon we were chattering away in German as if we'd been friends for years. The others were staring in awe at us. I stopped and laughed.

"Ah, excuse me Medic. We will continue this later, ja?", I said with a grin. He nodded vigorously with a large smile and shook my hand, stepping backwards again. I turned to the next man who stepped towards me. He was a very big guy. Just a complete behemoth. He must have been at least seven foot tall. He seemed to be all muscle except a little pudge at his belly. He had a shaved head too. He looked like a thug but I figured he wasn't if he was working here. Instantly I imagined him being a cockney but when he spoke I was surprised to say the least. A deep, growly Russian accent said to me, "I am Heavy Weapons Guy. Leetle girl can call me Heavy". In his native language he said, "I detect faint Russian accent with you". Instantly I began to babble in Russian. It'd been a long time since I was there, many memories came flooding back. Soon we were conversing in Russian and laughing away. The others were still staring. It seems I'm not what they expected.

"Eh, sorry. I didn't realise there'd be anyone here who spoke the same languages as me", I laughed. The others laughed. Next a black guy with an eye patch stepped up. "I'm the demo man. Ah'm a black, Scottish cyclops as ye cin see. And a love ma Scrumpy", he said a bit slurred, holding up a glass bottle with a questionable amber liquid inside it.

"Ah. A Scotsman. I visited there once. Love the whiskey", I replied shaking his outstretched hand.

"Ya like whiskey, eh? Try this", he said holding out his bottle. I gently took the bottle and took a small sip. It was kind of like whiskey and rum, a little bit spicy with a kick to it.

"Ah. This is brilliant. I like this!", I said grinning. I retrieved my hipflask from my jeans pocket and held it out to Demo. "Here, try this", I said. He took the flask and took a glug of it.

"Hmm. That's good. Really good. I like this one! She'll be a crackin' drinkin' buddy!", he said with a laugh, slapping me on the back and joining the back with Heavy and Medic.

Next a person in a gas mask and a thick, red flame retardant suit and gloves stepped up and mumbled something and enveloped me a tight hug. I laugh as I quirked at eyebrow at the others. "Aw. Dat's Pyro. He don't mean harm. Big softy, really. Apart from tha fire an' stuff. I'm Scout by the way. From Boston and I have to say you're pretty hot", he said trying to flex his not-so-impressive muscles inconspicuously.

Oh, great. A player. "Eheh. Not happening little man", I said taking a step back from the cocky idiot. The others laughed. "Hey! I'm not little! I'm 24! What're you? 16 or something'?", he said scowling and blushing. "Excuse me, you little shit! I'm 20", I said glaring and folding my arms. The others laughed. "No way! You're small though!", Scout said with wide eyes. I sighed. Inheriting my Mother's small, petite build was a curse and a blessing at the same time. I always wished I was tall like Nikolai. He was like my Father, nearing 6 ft. in height. Even Collette had a decent height.

However apparently that wasn't even that tall compared to the next guy who stepped towards me. He must have been at least 6 ft. 5. He was quite thin too, but I wouldn't underestimate that, he probably had a lot of body strength. His hair was brown and looked quite soft. He had sideburns too. He was holding an Akubra hat and had a kukri attached to his back. I noticed he was wearing yellow tinted aviators. He stuck out his hand which I shook. Strong grip, as I guessed. "Oi'm the Snoiper. Noice to meet ya. Ignore Scout, 'e's still full'a hormones", he and the others chuckled as Scout pouted in the background. My heart clenched at the all to familiar accent. Australia. That country held many good past memories for me. I smiled at him. "Where about in Australia are you from and nice kukri by the way. Own one myself", I said as he grinned. "From Adelaide moiself. An' I got alotta respect for a Sheila packin' knoives. Let's talk later about that, yeh?", he said stepping back. "Ja. Sounds good", I said smiling.

Well, everything was going well so far. I was genuinely beginning to think I'd fit in here. A burly guy in a soldier's uniform and large steel helmet that hung over his eyes stepped in front of me and saluted, his posture straight and rigid. He was kind of loud. "Ma'am. I am the Soldier, I hope you do well on the battlefield Private, or they'll be consequences and seeing as you're German, I'll have to keep an eye on you! No Nazi OR Commie business!". With that he saluted again and exited the room. I really hadn't a clue what the fuck to say to that. I turned to Engie and looked at him, obvious questions written all over my face. He smiled warmly. "Pay him no heed honey. He's quite eccentric but you'll get used to him like we all did", he said with a small chuckle. Okay, so one idiot outta eight guys to deal with. I could put up with that. Wait. Eight? I thought there was nine guys? I was hired as the tenth member.

The others went quiet as I yelped loudly. An invisible hand grabbed my left shoulder and another caressed my neck and started to slowly slide downwards. With that, I grabbed the invisible hand and snapped my right elbow back into the invisible force's gut. Satisfied with it's grunt of pain, I took it's sudden confusion as a chance and spun myself and the creep around, bringing the ghost's twisted arm behind and up it's back. Suddenly a tall-ish, slim man in a red suit and balaclava hazed into view. I had his face squished against the wall behind me. I tightened my grip on his wrist and pulled his arm behind him even tighter. It made a loud crunching noise. "OH! MON DEAU! Lâchez-moi, espèce de salope psychotique!", he screamed, eyes and teeth clenched shut. Ah. French. I knew that language too. I quipped back in French. "Ne vous osez me parler comme ça, espèce de salaud. Ne jamais se glisser sur moi comme ça ou je déchire le bras hors". He grunted and nodded and I let him go. He brought his arm back to it's normal position and slumped against the wall. The others looked on in shock. "In case you hadn't guessed, that there is Spah. He likes being a sneak", Engie said frowning. Ah. So this was Spy. "So I noticed", I huffed, stepping away from him. With that Spy glared at me and stuck a fresh lit cigarette between his lips and stalked down the hallway I had previously come through. I sighed. I ought to chill out a bit. In all honesty, being a wanted criminal throughout the whole of Europe and being on the run really wound a person up. "Looks loike you could do with a noice shower an' a rest, Sheila. Fair bit'a strength on ya. Where'd that come from?", Sniper said patting my shoulder. I smiled. "Oh. Military training and thanks. A shower sounds great", I replied with a laugh, but Engie butted in. "Uh-uh! Not before you get a good platefull'a good, warm food in ya. I'm gonna make sure you fill up a bit", he said shaking his head. All I could do was chuckle. I take it I was going to be fussed over here.

We all sat around a big table and tucked into the fantastic food Engie and Pyro had made. They left a plate for Spy who stalked into the Dining Hall, glared at me, grabbed the plate and stalked out again. To his bedroom presumably. I gave him the finger as he left which made Sniper and Scout laugh. I sat down with Sniper on my right and Pyro on my left. With scout next to him. They had both fought over who'd take the seat next to me. I was a bit unused to this attention. It actually felt nice to feel wanted. It had been a long time without fellow comrades. That reminded me. I must contact Mikilos somehow. I had a telephone number for him. I'd do that tomorrow. I yawned. I was full, warm and tired. Engie showed me my room which he had fitted an en-suite shower and bathroom (much to Scout's crushed hope that I'd have to share the communal team showers with them) with when he found out the person that had been hired was female. I thanked him and took a nice warm shower and went to bed. I had one day of briefing and training tomorrow and then I'd be shoved head first, so to speak, into battle on Monday morning. Better get some rest then. I made sure Spy wasn't about and then soon fell asleep.


End file.
